It's All Coming Back to Me
by Silvertail8
Summary: Bailey calls Sam and asks her to come back to Atlanta, where she finds something is back from her past.
1. Blast From the Past Damn that's cheesy

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

Yep. I have a 2nd story. A third is coming soon too. )

**Note: **This IS a Sam x John story. However there is slightly less of it in this one then there will be later on in my 1st story.

**Note II: **This is based on after Sam leaves Atlanta but I have NOT seen the 4th season so if I mess up anything please just leave me that in the review.

**Note to all people who are reading my Fan Fic, Risk & Romance: **I am going to redo chapters 1 and 2. I'm just finding it hard to continue them. I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible after that.

**Note apologizing for having so many notes: ** D I kid, I kid.

**Short Summary: **When a nearly frantic Bailey calls Sam in the middle of the night asking her to come to Atlanta, Sam starts to get back old memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **_Profiler _and all of its characters DO NOT belong to me and I am simply using them in a fan fic for my own enjoyment. Thankies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I : Blast from the Past (Damn that's cheesy.)**

"Two tickets Atlanta please." Four words that Sam thought she would never say. She wasn't planning on going back there. She wasn't planning on ever being in Atlanta again. Yet, here she was. Buying tickets for a red eye flight. She didn't even understand why herself. Yet, answering your phone, Bailey, just asking her to come to Atlanta, wasn't planned either. Did he tell her why? No. Did he break it to her easy? No. Actually, he didn't sound like he just wanted to see her, either. And, that is what scared her. She wanted to ask him how everyone was and why but after she said that she could he hung up. Called him back. No answer. That is what scared her even more. Thought's, swirling threw her head. She didn't even get why she said yes. It just came out. It was impulse. _"Am I really doing this?" _Is all that she could ask herself. Before she could tell herself she heard "_Flight 92 for Atlanta, GA boarding." _She snapped out of her train of thought to wake up Chloe. She grabbed there things and got ready to get on the plane.

"_Why am I doing this? Am I doing this?" _She thought again as the plane got ready to take off.

This was it. She couldn't turn back. She had to go there now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Sorry it was kinda short though. Silver


	2. Recalling

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Sorry, it took kind of long. I had to brainstorm & such.

**Note II: **This chapter contains a little bit of flashback from the episode _Modus Operandi_.

**Note about another note: **About the 4th season thing, all I have seen/know about in season 4 is Reunion 1 & 2. Because me not like when Rachel came in.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of it's characters and I am just using them for writing fan fics for my fangirl pleasure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II :Recalling**

"_You will **never **have me." _

"Flight 92 preparing for landing…"

"_You know that isn't **true."**_

"…Please make sure your seat belts are buckled and your luggage is safely secured."

"_You will **never** have me!"_

"Flight 92 is landing please do not get up until the plane has come to a full stop."

Sam's eye's snapped open. "You will never have me." She said quietly as she woke.

She had almost forgot where she was. She glanced at Chloe sleeping by her and looked around. _"I'm here." _She felt the plane land and saw Chloe start to wake up.

"_And he **can never **have me." _She reminded herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam drove to the VCTF building in silence. Chloe was messing with the radio.

Sam knew the probably should've gotten a hotel but her instinct told her not to.

Although, she knew why it told her that. Where she was, what happened.

She sighed. _"Why did I agree to come here?" _That was the question that she herself couldn't seem to answer. She parked, as Chloe and her got out of the car. She sighed for a second time as she looked at the building. Taking a deep breath she began walking to the door of the VCTF headqauters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked around the VCTF building. _"It looks exactly the same…" _she said to herself. She gestured to Chloe to go sit down in one of the chairs. Sam was still trying to figure exactly why Bailey wanted her here. She was busy thinking of reasons why.

"_Did something happen to someone?" _No. She didn't even want to think about that. She still had to reassure herself and make sure she saw them all.

"Sam?" She heard a women's voice say behind her.

She turned around, "Hey Grace." She said. She smiled being happy to see someone. "It's so good to see you!" Grace said. Grace hugged her. As she drew back, Sam asked her, "So, where is everyone else?"

"Um, George is doing some research on a case, Bailey is in his office, and John is around her somewhere." She said.

"Okay." Sam said with relief.

"By the way, Bailey wanted to talk to you as soon as you got here." Grace said.

"Okay…" Sam said quietly as Grace started walking off. "Hey Grace?" she said. Grace turned around, "What is it?"

"Do you know what Bailey wants to talk to me about?"

"Sam, it's Bailey's place to tell you, not mine."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam sighed and started heading to Bailey's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued….


	3. Tension

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am just using it for my own obsessive entertainment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III : Tension**

"Bailey?" Sam said as she opened the door, not walking in put peeking threw.

"I'm in here, Sam." She heard Bailey say.

She walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Good to see you, again." Bailey said.

"Good to see you too." She said. "_Though I don't know why I am even here."_

Bailey walked over hugging her, as he drew back, he sat back down.

"So, what…what is it…why did I need to come here?" Sam said quietly.

He didn't reply to her question, "So how was your trip?"

"Bailey…why did I need to come here? Everyone is fine. It doesn't look like anything happened. Yet, why is everyone avoiding that question? So tell, me. Please, just tell me." Sam demanded. She moved around her feet nervously, trying not to pace.

"_Guess I should tell her the better part first." _Bailey said to himself. "Well, first of all. Yes, everyone is fine. And, yes everything is going good. Rachel relocated to a different-.."

Sam didn't let him finish. "Rachel left? **That's **the reason you want me here?! Your other person is gone so you just try to get me to come back again?" She began to raise her voice. She had a feeling something else was more serious, but she was hoping that this would at least buy her some time.

She sat down, "So, this is the reason you wanted me here. Why did I come here?"

"I don't know, why did you Sam?" Bailey said sounding a little irritated.

The tone in his voice bugged her, "You know why I came here, Bailey? Because I'm stupid, okay? I just said yes, not even thinking. I knew if I came back here what would happen, and yet I came anyway! And I don't even get that myself! Okay, Bailey, that's why I came here, because I'm stupid! Okay, I'm **stupid**!" she said.

After a few seconds of silence she calmed down, "Because I'm stupid…" Sam held back tears she sat for a few seconds with her head in her hands. She put her fingers through her hair, as she got up. "I'm going."

"Your leaving? Your going back now?" Bailey said.

"No, but I knew I shouldn't have came right now. I just, I just need to rest for a little while. Where's Chloe?"

"Sam, you know that-…"

She intruppted him, "Where is Chloe?"

Bailey sighed, "_I'll just tell her the rest another time, I think if I tell her now she might kill me."_

"She is with Grace."

"Thank you." Sam said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued….**


	4. Discomposure

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Thanks for the good review. I enjoy reading them as they bring a smile to my face knowing you enjoy it. I know that may sound like I read it off a script, but it is true.

**Note:** This contains some more flashbacks. Yes, from _Modus Operandi_.

**Note: **Damn. The document uploader was down for about a week. Sorry. Well the good news is there are now two new chapters.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am just using it for my own obsessive entertainment. It's true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter IV: Discomposure**

Sam sighed softly; flipping threw a magazine though not really looking at it. She had been going threw the same magazine for about an hour now, starting over and over again flipping threw it trying to distract herself from what she really wanted to think about.

Though she couldn't help it. It was jumping around in her mind and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop it. Sitting the magazine down, she glanced at the clock. "_It's that late already? I didn't know it was possible to flip threw a magazine that many times." _Sam thought to herself as she saw the clock said it was eleven o'clock. _"I really should try to sleep." _She thought. She got up and headed over to bed. Though she didn't if she would be able to go to sleep. Yet, she still laid down and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dark shadows, shady, deep, Sam walked into the tunnels._

"_Samantha. Finally, Samantha. You smell so** clean**. Talk to me. Come on... Talk to me. Talk to me."_

"_You brought me here, why don't **you **talk to **me**?"_

"_I like that. That's **good.**"_

"_Well, I wouldn't be her if I wasn't **good **now would I?"_

"_Neither would I. Look at you. So beautiful. So...** untouchable**. Don't worry, everything is under **control.**"_

"_Is it?"_

"_Isn't it?"_

"_Why did you choose **me**?"_

Sam heard he alarm clock sound but didn't wake up.

"_Because I know thy work, thy labor, thy patience, and I know thou canst not **bear** those who do evil."_

"_You speak in nursery rhymes, you speak in scriptures, why don't you use your own voice?"_

"_I need you Samantha. I'll waste away without you."  
_

"_Then I'll leave again."  
_

"_You'll never leave. Don't you remember? You left your first love to be with me."_

"_Don't you say that. Don't you say **that**!"_

Sam gasped as she woke from hearing her cell phone go off. She grabbed it. "Hey Bailey. What is it?" she said with fatigue.

"I thought you said you were going to be over here by 8?"

"I am. I am. What time is it?"

"Sam, it's 10."

She looked over at her clock that had been going off for two hours straight. She pressed snooze on it. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay. Just don't scare me like that alright?"

"Bailey, why would that scare you?" Sam asked but he hung up the phone. She shook her head to clear what she was thinking and got up to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sam quietly drove to the VCTF headquarters. She was trying to ignore the fact that she was thinking about the one thing she didn't want to think about. _Ever_ again.

She didn't want it or the fact that she was thinking about it for two hours straight. She saw the VCTF building and sighed, parking and getting out of the car and headed to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked into Bailey's office sitting down immediately. This was it. She had reached her limit. She wanted to know what he had to say. And wanted to know it _now_.

"So what is it Bailey? What do you have to tell me? Other than what you told me yesterday?"

She heard Bailey sigh. "There has been a murder."

"_Well that's obvious…" _She thought.

"And,…and…"

"What?"

"Something was left there. At the crime scene."

'What?"

"A…a…rose. A red one. And a message. It was for you."

Sam closed her eyes, trying to stop tears from forming. "I killed him, Bailey. I killed Jack. I shot him he is gone. I killed him. There is no way that bastard could get out of death." _"Except fake it." _Her mind told her but she pushed that aside.

"I know that, it could be a copy cat or someone trying to play with yours and our heads. Either way they are killing. We still need to catch them."

Sam sighed, "I'll help you. What- what did the message say?"

Bailey handed her a picture with a message on it.

"_Remember me, Sam? Miss me?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued…….**


	5. Breakdown

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **This chapter contains some flashback sequences from _Reunion _&_ Modus Operandi_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler_ or any of it's characters I am just simply using them for my obsessive entertainment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VI (Because I don't like the number five.) – Breakdown**

After several minutes of awkward silence, Sam looked up at Bailey. "Who, who did they kill?"

"James Madding, ever heard of him?"

"No. Bailey, if someone wanted to copy Jack, they would want to try to be as good as him maybe try to be better. They would want to try to copy exactly what he does, like he was their main attraction. So why wouldn't they kill someone I have known?"

"I don't know. Maybe they didn't want to associate it with you. Completely."

"_That's like not associating a butterfly with having wings." _Sam thought. "No, I don't think that is exactly it. If they truly wanted to be Jack, they would do what he did down to every damn detail. I don't get it. Unless, they wanted to try and confuse us." _"Or, it really is him." _She said to herself looking at the ground.

"Look, um, Bailey can I'm gonna take the file with me. Maybe I can find something out later. I didn't get much sleep so maybe I can find out more when I am actually awake."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later I've gotta go. Chloe went over to her friend's and should be back soon so I have to be there when she gets there. See you later." Sam quickly darted out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Feel's good, doesn't it?"_

Sam sat on the couch, those words, that is what Jack has said to her after she shot him. Hell yeah, it felt good. But all of a sudden, it didn't feel good, now it felt cold, empty, meaningless, because now it could've meant nothing.

When she had came back to Atlanta, a few days ago, she had knew it wasn't going to be good, but at least she knew, that he wasn't out there, that at least for once in her life, she could feel safe again there, but now, she had to keep looking behind her every two seconds.

She also wasn't sure, what she would think, if that son of a bitch is back, or what he would do, if he would finish what he started with killing them all off, one by one. Just because they knew her.

"_You will never have me."_

"_You know that isn't true."_

She was trying to figure if maybe, after all that time, he was right, she knew that wasn't exactly true.

"Files…" she said to herself. "Now where did I put those?" Sam got up and began looking threw all the drawers. She closed them as she glanced in them all. She went down to the last one and didn't see them, instead she something red out of the corner of her eye. Blood red. She opened it back.

"_That son of a…" _She said not getting it all out as tears started to fall. She grabbed a rose out the drawer. A red rose. _Blood red._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued………….**


	6. Dilemma

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Thank you all for the reviews!

**Note:** May contain flashbacks, though, you probably already knew that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VII: Dilemma**

Sam looked down at the rose, crying, in a mix of anger and sadness.

"He found me, he was here. He was in here." She said, her voice cracking. "It-it's him. It's Jack. He faked it, he is still alive."

She heard her phone ring, "Y-Yeah, its Sam." She said, trying not to show how upset she was.

"Hey, it's Grace. I found something I thought you would want to see."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked into Grace's Lab, "What is it?"

Grace looked over at her, "I found something." She said.

Sam walked over to her. Grace grabbed a black light shining it over a piece of a newspaper that had apparently been found on the body of the person Jack killed.

"**JustOneHomicideforNow."**

Sam stared, examining the message.

"George is running it for any code in the database right now." Grace said.

Sam nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go to the Command Center, see if George has found anything, thanks Grace."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Find anything?" Sam said, walking into the command center.

"Nothing. Not yet, I am still looking for all possible combinations."

"Okay." Sam said. "_Who would he kill already? I mean now. I haven't been close to any of them in awhile." _Then Sam remembered. The telephone. She had talked to a few of them, but the most recent person had been Bailey, calling her down for this. Who else had she even talked to lately? "George, try all the Capital letters, maybe it spells out something."

"_Bailey, on holidays. Not George. Not Grace. Then that means that-.."_

"Sam, look." George said, interrupting her train of thought.

Sam turned and looked at the screen

"**JustOneHomicideforNow"**

"**JOHN"**

**-------------**--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights, blue, A computer, with pictures of Sam flashing on it, Red roses, blood red, pictures of people everywhere, Sam, and the people she knows, Cigarettes, and a Cigarette tray. Jack grabbed a picture of John and a lighter, he opened the lighter, lighting it on fire. "Lights out Johnny." Jack said, blowing out the flame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nice way to bring John in, aye?**

**To be continued…**


	7. Passion

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **There is going to be some Sam x John in this chapter as well as a bit of reference from _The House That Jack Built._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of it's characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VIII: Passion**

As if on que, John walked in to the Command Center, "Hey, did you find anything?"

Sam turned around a looked at him and then looked at the screen again.

"What did I miss?" he said.

"We we figured out what the message said."

"What is it?"

"It was a name. Of who he is going to try to kill next."

"Who is it."

Sam's eyes drifted over to the side of the room, not meeting John's. "It's- It's yours. He is going to try to kill you." She said, looking back over to him, with tears starting in her eyes.

John looked a little taken aback. "Oh… Sam…he isn't going to do anything to me. I mean you figured it out before he could do anything right?" he said trying to reassure her and himself.

"_Yeah, we found when he was going to kill Coop too, but that didn't help did it?" _Sam told herself. She tried to shove that thought, aside, not wanting to think about that. Tom, Coop, she did not want to lose John that way now. "John…"

"Sam, I'll be fine. Okay?"

Sam glared at him. Though now she felt her feelings try to come out. Then it hit her, why she wanted to come back here. "John, you know, I know why I came here, without even thinking. I wanted to see all of you. I wanted to see George. I wanted to see Grace. I wanted to see Bailey. I want to see you. And, I thought maybe, just maybe now I would be able to be around all of you without had to second guess everything I do, knowing he was watching, that with one wrong move he would kill any of you. I thought maybe I could come here with a sense of comfort. I guess, I was wrong."

"Sam I-.."

"No, don't. Just, be careful. Okay? And promise me you do as much as possible to keep yourself from anything happening to you."

"Sam, I'll be fine."

"Promise me." Sam demanded.

"Fine, I promise."

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now, what I am going to do is I am going to put my arm around you and I am going to kiss you."_

That is what John said to her, years ago, though it seemed to feel like yesterday right now. But how come she felt like that is what she wanted to do earlier. Put, her arms around him and kiss him.

She looked at the clock. _"Wow, it is already that late." _She said to herself. She knew she needed sleep. She knew it. Though she didn't know if she would be able to. But, however, she got up and headed to bed.

"_He'll be okay, he'll be okay, he'll be okay."_ She continually told herself until she finally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Damn, it's already that late?" _John thought. Sitting on his couch.

"_Promise me."_

He did. He promised her, he would keep that promise, as best as he could. Not for himself, but for her. He may not have seen in her in a long time, but he still had the same feelings for her as before she left.

John heard his phone ring, "Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Johnny. Think fast." Someone said, on the other side of the phone.

"What?" he said turning around. Before he could do anything he felt something hit him, hard, and he fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**


	8. Dreading

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Sam x John ness, flashbacks, same old same old.

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for someone not tackling me for leaving it there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VIII: Dreading**

John groaned, as he came to, "What in the hell?" he said lowly, looking around. Suddenly, he remembered what happened and started to get up. Almost failing, he finally was able to get onto his knees. He noticed that his shoulder was bleeding, "Damn."

He saw his phone ring, in reflex he grabbed it. He saw he had missed a call from Sam, figuring it was her again he answered. "…Hey." He said in a low voice.

"Hello, Johnny. Thought I had finished you off already there for a minute."

John glared, "If you are going to kill me, then why didn't you all ready?"

"That was just a preview, besides I have a few other messages to make before that. One of which is on your wall."

"I don't care what you do to me, as long as you don't do anything to her."

"My Samantha, will _never_ be hurt."

"Then what do you call this."

"Eliminating problems."

The other line went dead, John glanced over at his wall. "He left a black light message on it?"

He looked over at his phone, and grabbed to call Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam Waters." Sam said picking up her phone, not even looking to see who was one the other end.

"Hey."

"John?" Sam said, with relief in her voice. He wasn't even at the VCTF yet, and that was starting to scare her. "Where in the hell are you?"

"At my place. Sam…"

"What?"

"Jack was here. He left a message, on my wall."

"Are you okay?" Sam said, she couldn't get anything else out.

"Yeah, he hit me with something. I'm not sure what, if hurt like shit though."

"Okay, me & Bailey will be there in a minute."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Bailey walked into John's house.

"Hey." John said, he was holding his shoulder, now that he was actually noticing that it hurt.

"Hey. You alright?" Sam said walking over to him.

"As alright as I can be."

"John I-…"

Bailey interrupted her, "Sam, I found the message." He said shining a black light over part of the wall.

Sam walked over and looked at it.

"**Two is a charm, Sam.**

**Just try and BAIL mE out like You did before."**

Sam glanced at it, she knew what this one was implying.

Now he wasn't only going to go after John.

"**BAILEY"**


	9. Pandemonium

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Sam x John ness, flashbacks, same old same old.

**Note:** R&R please. 8D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter IX: Pandemonium**

Sam stared at Jack's messages on the screen in front of her.

"**JOHN"**

"**BAILEY"**

"_Something here is wrong." _She said to herself. She knew it.

"_**Just try and BAIL mE out like You did before."**_

Something was wrong with that.

"_Jack leaves messages, he wants me to figure this out, but he would try to give me some sort of challenge, this one was visible to see. John's wasn't."_

"_Why does something feel so wrong with this?"_

--------------------------------------------------------

_Blood Red Roses, Cigarettes, & Black Light with a computer screen flashing up police records._

"Where are you…"

_Many clicks of mouse. Picture flashes up along with a police record._

"Christine Rose…hmm? We'll see how long that lasts."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat at her desk looking at case files.

"_Why does something feel so wrong here?"_

Sam snapped back into reality as she heard the phone ring.

"Sam Waters."

"_Hello Samantha."_

Sam felt her blood chill, "…Jack."

"_The one and only."_

"What did you do…what did you do?! John… Bailey…"

"_Bailey's fine. Bailey has __**been **__ fine."_

Suddenly it occurred to Sam,

"_**Just try and BAIL mE out like You did before**_**."**

"You never were going to kill Bailey. Were you?"

"_Not yet_."

"What about John."

"_I wouldn't worry about that, Samantha. I mean…after all, he's breathing_."

"You bastard. You bastard!" Sam screamed at the phone as the line went dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued**…


	10. Anguish

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **This chapter contains torture.

**Note: **HUGE twist ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter X : Anguish**

John felt a surge going threw his body. Like ice. He also felt his hands shaking uncontrollably and as they were they seemed to hurt badly like something was squeezing them very hard with force.

John blinked his eye painfully open and looked up. He saw his hands were handcuffed tangling off what seemed to be some kind of metal hanger, bleeding, as if someone purposely tightened them. "_Damn." _Suddenly, he felt the cold surges going threw him again. He looked down and saw ice. He was laying in it, for who in the hell knows how long considering some of it was melted. "Holy shit!" John yelled, jumping half way out of it grasping to the chain the handcuffs were hanging on.

"Hello Johnny, thought you were already dead for a minute there. No matter. You won't be alive much longer anyways."

"Go to hell. Mind taking these cuffs of asshole?" John said.

John heard footsteps and felt the cuffs loosen as he dropped back into the ice. He started to get out of it and saw electrical cords by him. _"I'm not that stupid." _He said to himself avoiding them.

There was silence for a few minutes, then John heard Jack start talking again.

"Don't be expecting to get out of here anytime soon. It's just you and me. Oh, and in the other room. But don't expect her to help you."

"_Her? Who is her?" _John said to himself.

He heard footsteps and a door open and shut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the other room where there was a blonde haired woman with a blind fold around her eyes.

"Christine Rose?"

"Yeah, what about it? What are you going to do to me anyway? I know how to kill someone." The woman said.

Jack smiled, "You haven't changed."

"You know me?"

Jack ignored her question, "You know, I didn't think I would bring you back to me, but then again I didn't know you were alive still at first did I…" Jack stopped for a moment and took off her blindfold.

The woman smiled, "_Jack_. I knew you still loved me."

Jack looked at her and finished his sentence. "Quite a good trick you pulled there, **Sharon**."

-------------------------------------------------

John sat shaking. He looked around the room. "He really made no way for me to get out of here did he?" he said talking to himself.

Then something caught his eye on the other side of the room. "But he forgot that." He said smiling at the cell phone he saw sitting on a table.

He started to walk over to it and grabbed it, he flipped it open and started trying to call the VCTF number. "One more number." He said still pressing in numbers.

John felt something blunt and hard hit him upside the head. He winced in pain and dropped the phone and fell down.

---------------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**

**(I told you there was a huge plot twist. x3)**


	11. Fury

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **…HI. 8D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XI : Fury**

John blinked open his eyes painfully. All he could see in feel was blood and ice.

"Pretty good shot." A womans voice said behind him.

John turned around, blinking his eyes trying to adjust them. "…Sam?"

"Don't you dare call me **her**."

He blinked his eyes more, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

John looked as his eyes adjusted back. "You…wait, it can't be you…you're supposed to be-.."

"Dead? Well, looks like I'm not. Did I disappoint you?"

"Well, it looks like killing wasn't the only thing you learned from him."

"Well, obviously. You've seen my face, that is the only thing you are going to see for a long time."

"What?" John heard footsteps from behind him then felt something like a needle go into his neck.

"Goodnight." Sharon said.

Everything started spinning until John fell back onto the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"George, is there any way we can figure out where he is?" Sam asked tiredly, as if she had been up for a while and George didn't look much more awake then she was.

"Not that I can find. Unless, Jack sends us any clues to anything. But we probably one get those until **morning**."

"George, it is morning."

"That's my point. You need to go get sleep."

"Alright." Sam started uncertainly, "Just if anything happens call me, okay?"

"You got it." George said, smiling as Sam walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Johnny." A voice said.

John opened his eyes painfully and saw spinning. He blinked them a bit to adjust them and still saw spinning. He tried blinking them more. Spinning. He started to panic. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry. That will ware off in a while, if I let you live that long." Jack said, "But first, I want to know this. What do you see, Johnny?"

"Spinning. I'm spinning. Your spinning. The room, is spinning."

"Well," Jack started, he grabbed something and John heard a click. "How about now?"

John saw spinning light and closed his eyes as quick as possible. "Damnit!"

"Now, that your eyes are closed. What do you see? What is the first thing that comes to your mind. Who? What?"

John knew what it was but he hesitated to say what it was, so he had to use his first resource. Being a smartass. "…Your mother."

He felt Jack yank him up, "Let's try that again, asshole."

"_Okay, maybe not the best thing to say to a serial killer probably in the middle of nowhere. But it's not like he is going to like my real answer anyways."_

"Well?"

John started to hesitate again and then finally chose to say his real answer. "…Sam…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued.**

**R&R.**


	12. Flashback

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Contains flashbacks, you get the drill.

**Note:** A little bit of mature language. Watch the kiddies, that is if you have any or are near any.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XII: Flashback**

"_What do __**you**__ want?"_

"_Jack."_

That was true, she wanted Jack, as badly as possible, she though then, now maybe she wanted him worse.

"_Sharon Lesher, born and raised in Aurora, Illinois. Such a small town, you don't seem to have left much of an impression."_

"_Got out as fast as I could, I had bigger plans."_

"_You were driven out in the back seat of a sheriff's car. Your 'bigger plans' brought you here."_

"_Jack was __**impressed**__.. He picked me."_

No, Jack never chose Sharon, Sam knew that, he didn't want her…

"_No. He picked a blank slate. He got rid of what __**you **__there was, and tried replacing it with __**me**__. You are a facsimile. A surrogate."_

"_I __**know **__what Jack likes. He never touched you. He __**loves **__touching me."_

"_He loves you the way a cat loves a mouse. __**Just something to play with.**__"_

"_Didn't you hear me? Jack __**loves **__me. He taught me everything. He taught me how to __**kill **__what you __**love**__, Sam."_

"_Yes he did, but he didn't tell you to kill __**me**__, did he? That was very __**impulsive**__ of you, Sharon."_

"_You don't know that. You don't know a damn __**thing **__about him."_

"_Don't I?"_

Sam jumped as she heard a phone ring.

"H-…hi?" Sam said tiredly and figured that it was either Bailey or Chloe so she found it odd when she heard George, "Did you find out anything?"

"_Yeah, it's not about John, but you should know this."_

"Okay, hold on I'll be there in a minute." Sam said hanging up, then sitting up staying at the end of her bed for a minute, "_What the hell? What was that about?" _She said to herself about her recent dream. She understood that she would be having things that are Jack-related, but why…Sharon Lesher? What did she have to do with this, besides Jack, she was dead anyways…

She wasn't sure what she had to do with it, but out of all that was happening, she wasn't sure if she should be expecting any certain thing right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon fiddled with a piece of her still blonde hair, it was a little longer, but she hadn't changed it, she had no idea why, considering it reminded her of that bitch, but then again it reminded her of Jack, she loved Jack, she guessed that was why she hadn't changed it. But now, she was with him again, and maybe it could just be the two of them again. Not that bitch in the middle. Though that was going to be hard, with this idiot here, that bitch was why he was here, sort of made her feel bad for him, maybe she could help that by putting him out of his misery. As if on que she heard John groan a little bit. She looked at him, "And, when I thought you couldn't get any stupider. You go and fucking do that, you could have said any damn thing, but no, you say that bitch's name. Idiot. What did you think Jack would do? Let you go? Why he cares about that bitch though I'll never know, why you do either I'll ever know."

John looked back at her, "You're not that right in the head are you? You don't even get it yet. He set you up. You messed up, and Jack set you up. You almost died because he set you up, Sam may have shot you, but Jack made it that way."

"Jack loves me, he didn't hurt me. She was the one who shot me. _The bitch _shot me, **not** Jack."

"You really are clueless, Jack ruined your life. You still think that he loves you?"

"Look who's talking. You wouldn't be here if it was for her. Everything would've been fine if it was for her, me and Jack could be together. And, a few people might still be alive, not that they really deserve it. Not that you do, either though."

"Sam wanted nothing to do with Jack. She didn't choose it. She also didn't have to do with the fact that Jack picked you, god knows why, and you just fucked up big time."

"_I _fucked up big time? _You_ fucked up big time. Please, you do think that you and the bitch have something don't you? Which is stupid, because if she did have something with you, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Wow, you should really listen to yourself, because you should be telling yourself the same thing about Jack."

"Jack _loves_ me. She doesn't give a damn about anyone."

"You just keep telling yourself that. Because, I've heard of tough love, but, that's not what you have. He doesn't want you, you're his tool, aren't you." John said. _"God, I sound like Sam now."_ He said to himself.

"He loves me. He does love me. You and that Violent _Crap _Task Force can go to hell."

"Tell yourself whatever you want I'm not stopping you." John said leaning back on something.

Sharon leaned back on the box that she had been sitting on and turned her head away from him. "_Jack does love me…"_ At least, that was what Sharon had to keep telling herself in her head. Now she really wanted to put John out of his misery.

------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued.**

**(Violent Crap Task Force, I love that. (x It made me giggle.)**


	13. Orgininzation

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Yeah, so stuff happens in this one. …Dun dun dun?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XIII: Organization (I hope some of you get that chapter title.)**

Sam walked down the hall at the Violent Crimes Task Force trying to find out what George would possibly have to show her that he found that was **not** about what was going on…wait, he had said it didn't involve _John_ not that it didn't involve _Jack_.

As she was thinking she heard Grace called her name. "Hey Grace." She greeted. _"Well maybe Grace knows what is that I need to know." _Sam thought to herself. "Do you know what is going on? Why I needed to get here now?"

Grace shook her head. "No I don't, sorry. So, have you told Chloe about this Jack thing yet?"

Sam seemed a little bit surprised at Grace's question at first but answered it anyway, "No I haven't and I don't know if I should."

"It would be better than her finding out on her own. And Jack will make sure that she does know."

"Grace, right now I just want to find John and catch Jack, and I don't think I have to put Chloe through it right now."

"And what if something happens and she finds out that way?"

"If something does happen, I'll be ready for it. But I don't think she should know about it right now."

Grace sighed, "Okay Sam…"

"Thank you. Now I've got to go see what is happening, see you later Grace." Sam said walking off going back into her train of thought, now with the conversation she just had added to it.

------------------------------------------------------

Minutes before Sam had even gotten to the headquarters Bailey had already been in the command center. He wanted to know what was going on and wanted to know now. As soon as he walked in George noticed and began to tell him what was going on before Bailey even had to say a word.

"I found this," George began. "You won't believe it. Someone saw an old wanted poster of Jack when he was using his disguise and said that they saw a woman in their neighbor hood with someone matching that description, but the woman had a blindfold on. The woman with that he was with's name was Christine Rose. But look at this, here is a picture of her." Bailey could clearly tell who it was but he wasn't quite sure he understood how. _"What is everyone coming back to life all of a sudden?"_

George began again, "Now she wasn't supposed to have moved to Atlanta until a few days after Sharon Lesher was shot. And she admitted herself to the hospital for what she said was a hit and run. But the doctors said it looked more like she was shot. And, the day before that Sharon Lesher's body had disappeared from the morgue."

"And no one said a damn thing!" Bailey yelled, _"God damnit! What next?" _Bailey attempted to calm himself down, "So, when are we going to let Sam know?"

George and Bailey heard a woman's voice from the entrance of the command center. "Tell Sam what exactly?" They both looked and saw Sam standing there. Bailey sighed, _"This is going to be a long day." _

----------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**


	14. Chaos

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Yeah, it took me a bit to find out what should happen next, but I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XIV: Chaos**

Sam was more than surprised about this news. Not that the fact that Sharon had been able to fake her death as Jack did, he thought her what he knew. It was the fact that Jack hadn't finished her off yet and had took her back instead.

"It makes no sense, if Jack had known that I hadn't killed Sharon then why didn't he just finish her already? Why would he go through all the trouble of this again? Well, it wouldn't take much for him to earn Jack's trust back. She probably still thinks it was my fault I shot her." Sam thought out loud.

She walked a little more over to the screen, "Jack is trying to throw us off course. And it may be working." She said with a large amount of apprehension in her voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's eyes began to gradually open. Once finally half awake he pushed himself up with his arms to sit up. If it hadn't been for the pain he was in John probably would've forgotten where he was at the moment.

Jack had been no where in sight since he had came to for the last time he head past out. And for the past few minutes he hadn't heard Sharon either. Not that he could assume that no one was there. Well he could, but assuming isn't the best thing when dealing with Jack.

However, at this point he may have been planning on doing anything. John may not have been sure what he could do, but he could at least try and do something. Yet, with something inside of you that made the world seem to spin how was he supposed to?

John felt around looking for a hard surface. Feeling some sort of table or desk he grabbed on to the edge and pulled himself up on it. He blinked a few times so he could at least see some of what was whirling around.

He could see Sharon sitting in the exact same place she had been but she was turned to the side and looked like she was sleeping. How could she be reckless like that when Jack had made her stay there?

Nonetheless, it was still a good thing for him. John could finally try to find away out of there. He attempted to look around the table that he was holding onto. He guided himself over to where Sharon was and knelt down near a table that was on the other side of her.

He felt around and noticed something that sounded like keys. Perfect. Apparently Sharon wasn't very good at keeping things away. He quietly slipped them off the table and also saw a gun and grabbed it to make sure there was nothing else waiting for him.

John turned and walked over in the direction of a door which was the one that led outside. He stumbled over to it and bent down once again and tried to feel around the knob for the lock. As he did he heard footsteps coming behind him.

He quickly jumped up and turned around pointing the gun that way. He could almost see Sharon and the other gun pointing right back at him. Oh shit. He should've expected something like this to happen. "You don't think I won't kill you?" he said.

Sharon smirked, "You don't think I won't kill you either? Go ahead, shoot me. It's not like it won't be the first time. And who do you think is going to have the better aim right now? I know what to do. And I can shoot you at the same time. So even if you do kill me. You'll never see Sam again will you?"

John hesitated. He had a large feeling that either way it probably wasn't going to end well. Oh shit.


	15. Smash

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **I felt like writing the next chapter, so I did.

**Note:** This is going to switch back in forth into between Sharon and John's POV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XV: Smash**

Sharon smirked walking a bit closer over to John as he walked back. "Don't think for a minute that I have any sympathy for you. Because I don't. I would** love** to kill you, but I don't know. Maybe I should let you wonder what I will do for just a little bit longer." She said putting the gun closer to his head. "Or should I kill you quick?" she whispered getting closer to him.

"You know, you could shoot me. But I could kill you at the same time. So what's the point?" she muttered in his ear.

John tried to focus on her still holding a gun to her as well. But things sure looked worse for him. He could see Sharon, but at the same time everything was spiraling around him and he couldn't tell where she was. Nor could he tell where exactly to shoot her. He could feel her by him. And he thought about shooting then but didn't. Instead he had an idea.

He still had the key in his hand; Sharon hadn't bothered to take it away. He was far enough to reach the door and feel around for the lock. He could feel it and put the key in and twist it into to the lock to get out of there. He kept try to concentrate on Sharon at the same time.

Sharon knew exactly what he had in his hand and wasn't going to bother to get it from him. There was no need to. Even if he did manage to get it unlocked she could shoot him before he could do anything. She had also noticed he had been keeping a close eye on her at the same time.

Sharon smiled. If he had any idea that what he was trying to do would not help him out a single bit.

John had the key in the door knob. Now he had to find a way to get out without being shot in the process. He was trying to find a way to outsmart her. It wasn't Jack he was dealing with at that exact moment; maybe Sharon wouldn't see it coming. Either way, he had to try. If he just stayed where he was he would probably get shot not matter what.

Maybe he could scare her. Get her to back off. How in the hell was he supposed to do that though? He had to try and think like Sam for once and play mind games with her. "Why would Jack make you kill me? Why would he kill me? I mean, I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe he left you here. He wants us both to kill each other. Or you kill me, the cops kill you." He said.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You think that is going to work? Jack didn't hurt me. He was still going to help me get out of that place. She ruined everything. All of you ruined everything." She said trying to convince herself more than anything.

As far as Sharon was concerned Jack loved her still. And Sam was still just trying to tear that at away from them. It was her fault. That is what Sharon was determined to keep telling herself. That it was all the Sam's fault.

Though John knew he would hate if this backfired right in his face, but it wouldn't help any to stop there. Maybe if he continued to push her it would either stop, give him enough time to get away, or get him killed faster. Either way he had to keep it up. By the tone of Sharon's voice it almost seemed to be working.

"Why didn't he just kill me himself then? Why did he leave you hear to kill me when he could do a better job at it? Face it; he left us here to kill each other. Or at least one of us kill the other and he comes and kills the other one. Either way, he was trying to finish both jobs at once." He said provoking her even more.

At that point he tried to make his move towards the door. He grabbed for her hand and flung it to the side and turned around and tried to unlock the door. He tried to turn the key and open the door. It didn't move. He felt Sharon but a gun up to the back of his head again.

"You thought I would let you get out of here. The key isn't for that door. Your really don't think I am that stupid do you?" Sharon said smirking.


	16. Barricade

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Chloe's finally going to get a chance to be a bit more in the spotlight in this chapter. I'm going to start making everything come together in these next few chapters. It will begin to make more sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XVI: Barricade**

Chloe still hadn't been told that Jack was around once again, Sam couldn't bring herself to do it at the time. The only thing she could do is keep Chloe where she wanted her, which Chloe was already used to. Even when Jack wasn't a threat, Sam had still been protective, she couldn't change that anymore. So she had to stay in no matter what.

The blonde haired girl was watching TV, hating the fact that she had to stay inside at all times, even if it was ironic to her considering she was in Atlanta. Then again, maybe it would help. Perhaps it would help her not think of the past, it would help her not think of those kinds of things, that her mother was surely going to have to think about. Why did they have to come back to Atlanta anyways? As far as Chloe knew, Jack was gone. So why would they need to come back to a place that would bring such things up?

As she sat thinking, staring blankly at the screen, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was white, square, looked like a paper. She turned and looked at it and noticed it was a mail envelope. Getting off the couch she picked it up and examined it. It had no name or address on it, but she could feel something inside of it.

Looking around she sat back down on the couch and opened it in curiosity. She reached into and felt something that prodded her inside it. She flinched and noticed there was a piece of paper near it that she could feel. She took the piece of paper out that had "SAM" in big, eerie letters. After that, Chloe quickly ripped open the envelope and saw what she had guessed was going to be there. She glared at the red flower that had been sitting in the envelope waiting for her mother to come and discover it. But, no she had to find a little piece of a game that son of a bitch liked to play. Wow, sometimes Chloe regretted her curiosity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck. How in the hell had John gotten himself into this shit? He wasn't even sure anymore, it all seemed to be a very large blur. At the moment, it seemed to him that it was all just a spinning blur. And now, he had a gun up to the side of his head and chances were very good that he was about to be killed for his own stupidity. He should have known it wouldn't have been that easy, even if it had only been Sharon there, Jack had to have told what she had to do and how to do it. But John hadn't felt like thinking at the moment, and he didn't feel like thinking at this certain moment either.

But he had no way out of this, and he knew that. John couldn't turn his head to try and look at Sharon either and he had to try and do something, but without being able to tell what his chances are he didn't know what he could do. Except for the first thing he could think of and for a moment he thought he was going insane for even thinking of it. He tried putting aside to the back of his head and tried to think of something else, but it wasn't working. He continued to think that it may be his only option, it could be easy enough and no one would know what he did to get out of the situation, so he would just have to take his chances with it.

So he had to do what he had to do, no matter what was going to happen, he could live or he could just end up getting killed anyway, either way if he stayed where he was it was going to be a sure thing. John took in a sharp breath and turned around and slammed Sharon up onto the wall and kissed her. Now he just had to figure out how to get the gun away from her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, I am evil. Don't worry, I am not changing the ship, it is still John x Sam, John just wants to live and is desperate.**

**To be continued…**


	17. Reckless

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **I know I already said this before, but I want to make it clear. This IS a Sam x John story, I just need to add spicy every once in awhile, yes? ;D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XVII: Reckless**

Okay, at first the plan seemed like it would work. But now, John wasn't so sure he should have gone through with it. Kissing someone who could have killed him if she wanted to wasn't the best idea and he knew that, but he hadn't been thinking clearly before. Now, he didn't know how in the hell he was supposed to get out of the situation or what Sharon's reaction would be.

However, John had never guessed Sharon's reaction would be what came next. She flung her arm around him and turned around to slam him on the wall like he had done to her. With her arm swung around his neck, the gun was still being pointed at him as Sharon kissed him back. Then she whispered something in his ear, "If you are planning on trying something, don't. I could kill you right now if I wanted to." She said pushing closer to him and smirking. Well, now John didn't know how he was supposed to get out of this. He couldn't take the gun away from her now, since it was right against his head again. The only thing he could do was play along. So he grabbed her and kissed her again.

Well, now that he was in deep shit John would just have to keep it going, so he pulled Sharon closer to him and said something in her ear. "You don't want to kill me, do you?" John was really hoping that was true, however. It's not like he wanted her to kill him, actually John just wanted the hell out the situation he was in. But, John had a feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. That is, unless he took drastic measures which he had a feeling he was going to have to do very soon.

So, he was going to have to do just that then. John grabbed Sharon and turned around so she was facing the wall again before pushing her close to him and dragging her away from where the door was and over to the other side of the room. Remembering the handcuffs he had on him earlier, John grabbed them and hid them behind his back before dragging Sharon to the ground. If he was going to have to do whatever he could to get out of there, he had to make sure it was planned out. He felt and saw he was around a table. That would be perfect. He just had to wait first.

John took the handcuffs from behind his back and slid them under the table quietly when he knew that Sharon wouldn't be looking. There, he was ready now he had a plan to try and get out now, one that he hoped would work. Because, if this plan didn't work for John, he wasn't sure if he would be able to think of anything else he could do or that he would survive to think of another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sorry this is so short, seriously I couldn't think of detail to go into. So, sorry. The next will be longer hopefully.)**


	18. Betrayal

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **More things will be happening in this one, so it should be long-ish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XVIII: Betrayal**

Of course, it had to do with Jack. Chloe wasn't stupid, she knew if it was something little they would have been out of Atlanta already or they wouldn't have come at all. She should have known that from the start. Especially by the way her mother had been acting, she was being over protective, more than she usually was.

Chloe walked over to the counter and rested her elbows on it, trying to see if she could find anything else in the envelope. At the same time, she heard the door swing open and Chloe turned around and flung the enveloped behind her back. Although she was sure her mother knew about everything that was going on, she knew what her reaction would be she knew that Chloe knew about Jack being back and knowing why they had come back to Atlanta. She would just have to wait for the right time to say something.

At the same time Chloe decided this; Sam walked into the room and saw her. And it was a good thing Chloe had chosen to wait to say something, because otherwise it would have just made things a lot worse for Sam. She usually wouldn't have come back that early, but now that she had figured out that Sharon had managed to survive, she was afraid of what Jack may make her do. So she had chosen to leave the headquarters to make sure everything else was alright, and Bailey had said that he would call her if he needed her for something.

And it was to Sam's relief that she saw Chloe standing there, looking as if she had no idea what was going on. But she also knew that she had to be sure that everything was okay, not that it just seemed like it. "Hey Chloe, you didn't see anyone walking around here or anyone suspicious did you?" she asked as calmly as she could, trying to make it seem as if nothing was wrong.

"No, not really." Chloe answered. She hadn't seen anyone watching her; she had just found what Jack had left there. That made it a bit easier for her to act as if everything was alright, which made her feel better about it. Even if things weren't as they seemed to be, for either of them. Trying to hide what they knew from one another.

That was one of the things Chloe had gotten from Sam apparently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's eyes opened slowly, as he lifted his head up and heard even breathing near him. That must have meant that Sharon was asleep right by him, which would help him put his plan into motion. He leaned back down and grabbed the handcuffs he had hidden, sliding them over to him. Quietly, he sat back up and grabbed Sharon's arm. He put one of the handcuffs on a leg of the table they were next to and the other on her arm. Slowly, he stood up silently keeping his balance and walked away from her as quickly as possible.

Now that John had that part done, he just had to get ready for the rest of what he was going to have to do. That was going to be even harder then what else he had just done.

---------------------------------------------

Even though Chloe had chosen to wait to say something, she still had to try to figure out anything she could. And with Sam still standing there, it would be the perfect opportunity before she left again. "So, you haven't really been around much since we got here, have you? And you have to be at the VCTF all the time, which must suck even worse for you, I know it reminds me of the bad memories of this place." She said, trying to throw as many chances as she could for her mother to slip something out about what was going on.

However, it didn't work for what Chloe had wanted. Instead it sparked something else in Sam's mind. The last part of what she Chloe had said made it click. Bad memories, Sam knew from experience they could make some get close to breaking. Just what someone would want to do if they wanted to hurt somebody. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. Jack would take John somewhere that would make him nearly break. That meant that John wasn't in Atlanta. Instead, Jack took him to Boston.

Chloe stared at her mother, knowing the spaced-out look she would get when the train started going in her head. That gave her the feeling that she probably wasn't going to get the answer that she wanted. Instead, she had said the wrong thing, making something else go off. Still, she waited to see what she was going to do with curiosity.

Sam shook her head and looked up at Chloe, "Look, I think I forgot something back at the headquarters, I've got to go. Just, make sure that everything is locked and if you see anyone watching you or looking at you, call me okay?" Sam said thinking up the quickest excuse to go back to the VCTF that she could without telling Chloe what was going on. With that, Sam turned around and walked out the door as quickly as she could, a swirl of hope going through her that she had though of something to go on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Of everything, John was not ready to do this. Sharon, as far as he was concerned, was not a problem at the moment. However, he had no idea where Jack was, and if he got caught by him John knew that he would not be ready to give him any second or third chances like Sharon did. That was why John had to do this as quickly and quietly as he could.

The idea had come to him after his other plan didn't succeed. Sharon had only said that they key she had didn't go the exit outside. However, when John had first woken up in the room, he had seen Jack walk out of a second door. This was why John had taken the key off of Sharon and planned on using it on the other door. He walked over near it and felt around for the lock. When he found it, John inserted the key and heard the door open. Relief flooded through him, happy that Jack's apprentice wasn't as good at trapping people as he himself was.

John opened the door slowly not to make much noise. Once he entered the room, he noticed it was just as cold as the other room was. But he had to ignore that, John bent down on his knees as he noticed a table was right by him. He felt around to find just what he was looking for. A phone. He picked it up and began to dial.

John dialed the number to the Command Center and let out a sigh of relief as he hard it ringing. He may have had a chance to finally get out of this trap once and for all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**(To be continued...)**


	19. Choice

Featuring…. Silver's 2nd Profiler Fan Fic,

It's All Coming Back to Me

**Note: **Erm, stuff happens in this one too?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Profiler _or any of its characters I am simply using them for my own obsessive entertainment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XIX: Choice**

Sam had already gotten to the headquarters before John had even called the command center and was already ready to begin putting her new discovery into effect. Even though she wasn't sure exactly where John was, she was almost positive that he was somewhere in Boston. It made a lot of sense, and would have been a good place to make John vulnerable.

She flipped back into reality as she heard George ask her something, "Is there any certain place in Boston you were thinking of? Any specific area?" he asked looking over towards her. It took her a minute to think about it, but the answer came out fast enough. "Check areas with a lot of crime near them or areas that most people try to stay out of or don't pay much attention to."

George nodded and began typing on his computer and Sam stared out into space. She felt confident that they were headed toward the right direction, but she wasn't sure if it had taken too long. That was what she was worried about, especially after learning that Jack has Sharon with him too.

Suddenly she snapped out of her train of thought by hearing the phone ring. She turned her head to look and George was answering it. Then she looked back up at the wall. She couldn't keep getting distracted, she had to try and think of whatever she could as fast as she possibly could. And she was determined to try her hardest to do so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had dialed the number to the Command Center as fast as he possibly could without messing up and was relieved when he heard it begin to ring. He waited a bit impatiently for someone to pick it up as he listened to see if he could hear Sharon. He had to make sure that she didn't wake up. Otherwise, it was going to end very badly for him.

Luckily, however, George answered the phone rather quickly. John let out a sigh and let the first words come out of his mouth that he could think of, "Trace this now." He muttered out quietly. John knew that was going to be one of the only ways they were going to find him so those were the first things he could say before anything else could come out. Besides that, he didn't want to say anything else. Now that he felt as if he was in the clear, he was beginning to notice exactly how cold the rooms were. Apparently, the feeling of being in ice for hours still was having an effect on him. Then, he said something else as quickly as he could when he heard a sound of metal clanging. Sharon had figured out she had handcuffs on her. "Hurry up." He said quickly and put the phone down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon mumbled as she heard the sound of clanging near her. Her eyes opened and she saw handcuffs on one of her arms attached to the leg of a table that she was by. Sharon sat up and looked around to see where John was. She didn't see him and looked over to the other door and saw it closed. John didn't seem to be anywhere.

Now, she knew she had to get out of there. She had the key to the door outside in her pocket, but first she was going to have to get out of the handcuffs. It would be simple enough if she could find something to pick it with and do it in time. Also, she had to get them off in time for her to be able to find John.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam heard George's shock when he answered the phone. She turned over to look at him and couldn't believe what he said to her. How had John managed to get to a telephone? Especially if Jack and Sharon were both supposed to be there? Sam wasn't quite sure, but she planned on worrying about that later and finding John first.

It didn't take George too long to trace where the call was coming from and Sam had been right, they were in Boston. It also wasn't a very long flight for them to get to Boston, even if it did seem as if it took days almost. Sam let out a long needed sigh as she looked at the building that the call had been traced to. She was happy she was going to find John, but wasn't sure how she was going to. Also, she wasn't ready to have to come face to face with Sharon or Jack again. It didn't seem very real that they were back yet, but if she saw them it would just be a very uncomfortable confirmation that Jack and his Jill were still there. But she knew she was going to have to face both of them soon enough. And it was something she was not looking forward to doing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had closed the door as quick as he possibly could before Sharon had noticed that it had been open. He also noticed that it seemed as if he had been in the room for hours which made him wonder how long he had actually been stuck there. He wasn't exactly sure, but hopefully it was all going to be over very soon. Which is why John was flooded with relief as he heard a faint police siren from outside. Slowly, he walked over to the door opening it hesitantly. He walked out cautiously, making sure that Sharon was not anywhere in sight, and he darted by as fast as he could.

At the same time, Sam walked through the door. Instead of waiting for Bailey, she decided to go ahead and go in by herself. She looked around the dark-lit room and didn't see much. The room was cold and there was some blood on the floor, but that was all she could make out in the darkness of the area. Slowly, she walked through the place her heels making a sound on the hard floor. She didn't see any person so far and was beginning to wonder if they had actually gone to the correct place.

Luckily however, John had heard Sam's shoes making a sound on the floor. He began walking in the direction that he heard it coming from. It didn't take him too long until he notice Sam right by him. He was looking directly at her and suddenly fell at the same time, loosing his balance and grabbed onto her.

Sam stared at him for a minute, a bit in shock that she actually saw him after everything that had been going on. John looked at her a smirked, "I guess that means hi." He said trying to gain his balance back and stand back up. But instead Sam pulled him over to her and hugged him. She felt relief, but she needed to be able to touch him and know that was actually him.

A minute later John said something to her, "Sharon's alive." He said unaware if she knew about it already. Sam nodded to let him know that she knew what he had said, so John continued. "I had her trapped, I thought she wouldn't be able to get away, but I think she did." Sam nodded again, "I don't see her anywhere. She got away." She said was a disappointment as well as a bit of relief as she asked the next question that was hard for her to even ask, "What about Jack?" John shrugged. "I don't know. He had left Sharon here, I don't know where he is."

Although Sam may have not wanted to see Jack, that deifntely was not the answer she wanted to hear. Sharon had gotten away, perhaps still close to where they were. And Jack, could have been anywhere. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched came back in full force to her. This was going to be hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**(To be continued...)**


End file.
